Express $0.24$ as a fraction.
Explanation: Let's look at $0.24$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $2$ $C4$ The number $2$ is in the tenths place, so we have two tenths. Two tenths can be written as $\dfrac{2}{10}$. The number $C4$ is in the hundredths place, so we have four hundredths. Four hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C4}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{C4}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{20}{100} + \dfrac{C4}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{2C4}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 24/100 be simplified?]